Amor Fraternal
by SrTaisho
Summary: Resumo mudado: Kagome ganha dois irmãos.Dois meios-irmãos para lhe atormentar a vida, pensava ela. Mas o que aconteceria se ela se senti-se atraida pelo seu meio-irmão mais velho? Summary renovado.
1. Conhecendonos

Capitulo 1: Conhecendo-nos

Acordei já de manhã, graças aos raios de sol matinais.Tirei a cara da minha almofada e olhei para o relogio, que neste marcava 8:20. "muito cedo" pensei eu, dando um murro na almofada, que coitada, não tinha culpa de nada... Levantei-me, e tomei um rapido duche, tinha que estar pronta para a porcaria da cerimónia...

Bem, começando chamo-me Kagome Higurashi, tenho 13 anos e sou alta, para a minha idade, bonita, não me gabando, tenho cabelos pretos que ondulam no final das costas, olhos azuis-marinhos, bem defenida...resumindo, sou uma brasa...ok, ok...não TANTO uma brasa, mas sou uma brasa, o sufeciente para deixar os meus colegas de escola babados.Ahhh, mas agora vou mudar o meu nome...para Kagome Higurashi Taisho...horrivel, não?Vou-vos explicar o como de ter esse nome...

--Flash back--

Lá estou eu, à espera de uma boa explicação do porque daquilo tudo...

-Ma...mãe!...Como assim...Casar?-perguntei eu, ainda não acredito que aquilo está a acontecer...

-Filha, ele é fantastico! Carinhoso, simpactico, jovem...e imagina filha, tem dois filhos!-disse a minha mãe, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo...claro, ter dois meios-irmãos para me atormantar a vida é fantastico!Lindo... Bem, eu nada disse á minha mãe, fui para o meu quarto o mais rapidamente possivel e não sai mais de lá o dia todo...e acabei por acordar no dia seguinte...

--Fim De Flash Back--

Quando acabei de tomar o meu duche, vesti-me normalmente, sem pressas, umas calças jeans justas e um top rosa...tou normal. Era hoje...era hoje que ia conhecer o meu futuro padrasto e meios-irmãos...apesar de não parecer, estou um pouco assustada...será que são maus? Como no filme "Cinderella", o que acabei por chorar muito nesse...será que são giros?...Hei, não me intrepetem mal, não sou uma tarada que se atira aos irmãos, mas pronto...só mesmo para saber...quem sabe...

Desci as escadas a tremer e lá estava ele...o MEU padrasto...quando o vi fiquei tipo...O.O...WAUUUUUUUUUUU! OMG!! O meu padrasto...era um pão em pessoa! Imaginem...eu violar o meu padrasto, casavamo-nos sem a minha mãe saber...ok...ok...sou louca...mas o meu padrasto era sim um gato...Tinha olhos dourados, cabelo prateado agarrado por um rabo-de-cavalo comprido, e tinha umas madeixas roxas nos lados da cara...será que era um youkai? Já ouvi histórias sobre eles, mas nunca tinha visto um a cores...era uma sensação se um tanto estranha, se me atrevo a dizer...Deixei de coisas e fui ter com o meu maravilhoso "pai", que me olhava carinhosamente.

-Então esta é a pequena Kagome!-disse ele, danso festas na minha cabeça, o que me fez corar um pouco. E ELE SORRIU COM ISSO!Convencido...

-Prazer...Sr. ...hum...sr...-fiquei naquela..."hum, não sei o nome dele..."

-Nada de senhor, menina! Apenas Inu Taisho, ok?!...Ou se preferires...pai!-disse ele, animado. Pai...hehe...como tinha saudades do meu verdadeiro pai...abençoado seja...morreu pouco depois de eu ter nascido...nem sei como ele é...ah, bom...tirando pensamentos negativos... Nesse momento, oiço uma buzina tocar...vinha lá de fora, parecia ser de um carro(N\A: nããããão...ia ser do microondas, querem ver?) Fui á janela, e vi lá fora uma limusine...OMG! O meu padrasto era rico?...hum, talvez isto do casamento da minha mãe não seja má ideia...huhuhuhuh...Hei não olhem assim para mim, eu não sou materialista nem nada, mas dinheiro é uma coisa incesial na vida de uma mulher!...O meu estado de espirito mudou logo para positivo, e pensei nos meus meios-irmãos que estariam, se calhar, ali dentro...começei a suar...por que raio estou assim?

Ok, ok...ter irmãos, NESTE caso, meios-irmãos, aos 13 anos não é muito facil...nada mesmo...mas só de pensar que se calhar os filhos do meu padrasto possam ser putos, tipo, 5, 4 anos...OHHHHH, KAWAII! Volhes apertar as bochechinas vermelhas quando os vir! Quando a porta do carro se ia abrir, a minha mãe chama-me, para conhecer os novatos com ela. Juntei-me com a minha mãe e o seu namorado e esperamos um bocado, talvez uns 3 minutos e meio, até que a porta da entrada se abre...Eu fiquei tipo..."OvO..."OMFG!Os meus meios-irmãos são...umas brasas!Eu sei que é esquesito dizer isso, mas é a mais pura das verdades! MEU DEUS MEU DEUS MEU DEUS!OK OK VOU VOS DIZER COMO SÃO FISICAMENTE...

O primeiro, e o que me chamou mais á atenção, devia ter uns 15 anos, tinha longos cabelos prateados, como os do meu padrasto, umas orelhinas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, o que achei tão KAWAII, olhos tão dourados que pareciam âmbar, alto , um pouco mais que eu, e sabem...parece-me, não parece, ele é um hanyou...um HANYOU! Já viram a mistura que a minha familia está? Agora o segundo rapaz...

O segundo era alto, moreno, o cabelo apanhado por um pequeno rabo de cavalo, aparentava ter uns 14 anos, olhos violeta...também uma beleza extrema...Fiquamos todos ali, a trocar olhares confusos, e ai troquei olhares com o rapaz hanyou...senti o meu coração bater rapitadente e a cara queimar, por causa da profundidade que os seus olhos estavam...rapidamente desviamos olhares e fiquei fitando o chão, meio sem jeito...o que se passa? É só...é só um rapaz...o meu meio-irmão...meio-irmão mais velho...um deles..."PORRA PORRA E MAIS PORRA! Porque não podia ser uma rapariga? MAIS NOVA POR SINAL!" pensei eu, dando passos imoveis freneticamente e cruzando os meus braços até aos nivel do meu peito, o que me fez parecer anciosa, pois vi um sorriso travesso na cara do hanyou nojento...O que é que ele quer?...Viu chegar ao pé de mim, com cara de superior.

-Então esta é a pirralha?- perguntou ele, sorrindo, dando assim para ver os seus caninos.-Que coisinha tão fofa!-disse ele com voz de tia, apertando as minha bochechas, fazendo-me corar...controla-te Kagome, controlate...se lhe matares agora, desonras o nome da tua familia e lá se vai o casamento...Então, para me vingar, tenho uma ideia...huhuhuhu...

-OHHHH, que coisinha mai linda!! Um cachorrinho abandonado!Coisinha tão fofa!!-disse eu, puxando-lhe uma das suas orelhas de cachorro, e agora, foi a vez dele corar...HAHAHAH! TOMA, CÃO SARNOSO! Ele da-me uma tapa na mão, e vai a bufar para o pé do meu padrasto, que tentava não se rir.

-Vá Inuyasha, deixa a tua "agora irmã" respirar um pouco...-disse o meu padrasto, dando palmadas nas suas costas...então o hanyou chama-se Inuyasha, hum?Interresante...huhuhuhuh(N\A: eu sempre faço"huhuhuhu"no meu dia-a-dia, por isso não estranhem a Kagome estar sempre a fazer isso, ela é como se fosse eu...huhuhuhu...-.-"ok eu paro...por agora...)-Miroku, anda cá-chamou o meu padrasto, agora para o rapaz moreno, cujo nome é Miroku...ele olhou para mim de forma amigavél, melhor que o olhar noooooooojento do HANYOU! HEI NÃO SOU RACISTA, MAS ODEIO GAJOS QUE SE ARMAM, TÃO A VER A CENA?O-D-E-I-O!

-Diz pai...-ESPERA...O MEU PADRASTO...TAMBÉM ERA PAI DELE?!OMG! Bem, eu estava supresa, com os orbes arregalados...poque não são nada parecidos... mas a mãe podia ter sido humana, sei lá...porra, não percebo nada dessas cenas dos youkais e hanyou, por isso...não me perguntem..."

-Meus filhos, peçam gentilmente-ao dizer gentilmente, o meu padrasto olhou para Inuyasha, que fez um "feh", o que achei hilário-à Kagome se vos pode mostrar a casa, sim?-disse o meu padrasto, sorrindo para mim...OHHHHH BOA! Vou ter que mostrar a casa para aquele anormal? Pois, só falando no Hanyou, maldito hanyou...o Miroku pareceu-me uma pessoa muito simpactica, baril, sem preconceitos e sempre disponivel...ao contrario do Inuyasha...arrogante, mal-hamurado, estupido, cachorro sarnoso, pulgento...AHHHHHHHHH! Tira-me do sério! Ok, vamos lá mostrar a casa aos meus "irmãos".Vamos lá...

Começei pela cozinha...nada de interresante, apresentei-os do tipo" microondas, irmãos, irmãos, microondas..." Depois seguiu-se a casa-de-banho, no qual ai Miroku teve uma vontade ENORME, como ele diz, de fazer xixi...mas, é suposto gemer a fazer as suas nessecidades? Inuyasha explicou-me que ele estava a fazer mais que as nessecidades...Ai eu percebi...estava a ...ECKKKKK! Já não vou olhar a casa-de-banho da mesma maneira...O.O"...depois de Miroku sair, seguimos para, finalmente, os quartos...o de Inuyasha e depois, claro, o de Miroku. Depois disso, suspirei aliviada.

-Uff, pronto, e esta é a casa que terei, infelizmente, partilhar com voçes...!-disse eu, já pronta para me dirigir ao meu quarto, mas uma voz me impede disso...de quem seria, hein?

-E o teu quarto?-perguntou Inuyasha, arrogante como sempre.

-Sorry?-perguntei eu, incredula-Porque razão teria eu de vos mostrar o MEU quarto?-perguntei eu novamente, com uma das minhas mãos na maçaneta da porta do meu quarto.

-Ora Kagome, dissete que ias mostrar a casa TODA.-disse Miroku, com um sorriso parecido com o que o seu irmão fizera á meia hora...talvez me inganei a respeito do Miroku...hu-ho...

-Hei, voçes não tem esse direito de...AHHHH!-antes que pode-se terminar a minha frase, eles empurram-me pela porta do meu quarto dentro, deixando-me no chão...começaram a mexer nas minhas coisas todas, incluindo as gavetas que tinham a minha...A MINHA ROUPA INTERIOR!!...aquele hanyou de meia tegela, tão tarado como o irmão dele!! E-Ele...está a mexer nos meus sutiãs! Ele olhou para mim, um pouco corado, mas a seguir disso, Miroku e Inuyasha olham para mim, malaciosamente...não quero saber o que eles tem em mente porra...eu não fazia nada, eu estava ali, totalmente vermelha, com eles a olhar para mim...Perra, eles não podem fazer nada, eu sou meia-irmã deles, porra!...se calhar por isso, que...

-Hei pirrala, o teu peito não é um pouco pequeno para usares sutiãs deste tamanho?-perguntou Inuyasha, mostrando um dos meus muitos sutiãs, e simplesmente fiquei tomate com aquele comentário dele...imediatamente tirei aquilo da mão dele, o que lhe fez sorrir travesso...Logo Miroku apareceu com um fio-dental e ai fiquei ainda mais vermelha, se já que era possivel.

-Hei Kagome, gostava de te ver com isto...-disse Miroku, balançando o meu fio-dental por cima de mim, o que me deixou sem comentários, tentado tirar aquilo das mãos dele...mas o que não gostou daquela brincadeira foi Inuyasha, que logo tirou aquilo da mão de Miroku e em seguida deu-lhe um murro na cabeça...de seguida devolve-me "aquilo", olhando para o lado, corado...Bem, de esta não estava á espera...ele...defendeu-me?...O.O...ooooookkkkkkkkk...oooooooookkkkkkk...aquilo foi muito creepy...eu simplesmente fiquei sem reacção...mas depois logo acordei, tinha que arrumar a roupa interior. Pedi para eles sairem do quarto, e obedeceram, sem dizer nada. Depois de arrumar tudo, deitei-me na cama, de barriga para baixo, pensativa..."Hum, talvez o hanyou...o Inuyasha...não seja assim tão mau...talvez...talvez..."pensei eu, antes de cair em sono profundo.


	2. Sentimentos Mutuos

Meses se passaram desde que "eles" vieram morar cá

Meses se passaram desde que "eles" vieram morar cá...e sabem... nesses meses...eu tenho sonhado muito com...o meu irmão...

Qual deles, devem se perguntar...

Qual acham?...ù.ú...pois claro...

E olhem que os sonhos não são para o agradavel...são realmente traumatizantes...

MUITO traumatizantes...como por exemplo daquela vez que sonhei em que eu e ele...hum, bem...acho que não preciso dizer, não é?(N\A:Eu, por acaso, já sonhei com isso...foi bastante...agradavel, se me atrevo a dizer...n.n!) #.#, bem!

Mundando de assunto...

O casamento da minha mãe com o meu padrasto foi lindo, apesar de no inicio ficar um pouco em receio por causa daquilo tudo, mas no final valeu bem a pena...durante a cerimónia, eu e o Inuyasha falamos bastante, o que nos podemos supor amigos e irmãos...também na festa conheci um rapaz maravilhoso, o Kouga, que não me largava, o que deixava o meu irmão Inuyasha ruidinho de raiva, e , como bons irmãos mais velhos fazem, protegem-nos do mal!

n.n

...mas acho que o Inuyasha exagerou na protecção, pois praticamente encheu de porrada o pobre Kouga, e ainda o mandou para a fonte de ponche, sendo ele a anedota da festa...

Mas de certo modo, gostei da atitude do Inuyasha, fez-me sentir...bem! Como ei de dizer...hum, protegida,confiante, orgulhosa...orgulhosa de quê?

Nem fiz nada, eu praticamente só comi na festa, ganhando assim, uns quilhos a mais...mas continuo esbelta, hã, u.u...antes que pensem coisas negativas, falemos antes de coisas positivas...como o meu aniversário! Sim, o meu aniversário, voçes sabem, aquilo com balões, um bolo, a musica" Parabéns a voçê"...pois bem, eu estava a pensar nisso, na minha cama, com a minha cabeça na almofada, pensativa, até que oiço o bater da porta do meu quarto, fazendo«-me sair do transe.

-Quem é?-perguntei eu, sentando-me na cama.Mas a pessoa nem chegou a responder, apenas abriu a porta, revelando-se.Oh, era só ele...O.O...ELE!...

-Inuyasha?-perguntei eu novamente.- O-O que fazes aqui?

-Não posso visitar a minha mana?-perguntou ele, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Meia-mana...-corrigi eu.

-Como queiras...Hum, eu...eu...-ele começou a gagejar, corando e sentando-se ao meu lado, na cama...-Sei que o teu aniversário é daqui a alguns dias, então...

-Então?-perguntei eu, já farta de tanto gagajemento.

Ele nada disse.

Limitou-se a olhar para o chão, incredulo. Eu não estou a perceber nada...O QUE SE PASSA AQUI?!

-Então estive a pensar e...pensei que tu podesses querer...ir ao...sei lá...cinema?-perguntou ele, e via que ele estava a tremer...porquê, hein?

-Hum...ok.-disse, eu um pouco confusa...é normal os irmãos levarem as irmãs para ao cinema?

-OK!-disse ele, levantando-se logo da cama, parecendo super-hiper-MEGA-ULTRA contente, mas logo se reconpos, corando.-ok...pode ser hoje, logo a seguir ao almoço?

-Claro.-disse eu, nas calmas.Porque será que quando estou com ele, me sinto tão...calma? Hum, acho que já disse isto...Oh, bem...

Depois do almoço, preparava-me para sair com o Inuyasha, eu vestia uma saia de ganga azul, com serca de 1 palmo e meio, uma camisa vermelha, seguda por um corpete preto por cima...estava uma arraso!

Bah, só vou sair com o meu irmão, mas tenho que arrasar para os meninos que passarem na rua, não? Mas melhor ter cuidado, antes que o Inuyasha os arrase a eles...hehe...

Já estava na entrada, e vi Miroku entrar na sala, que dava logo de caras com a entrada...olhou para mim, com um sorriso malacioso, que já estava habituada, por parte dele...

-Kagome-chan!..Onde vais assim vestida?-perguntou ele, olhando-me de cima a baixo, o que me deixou corada.

-Ao cinema...com o Inu...-disse eu, um pouco envergonhada...de quê? Não sei bem...

-Ai sim? Vais ao cinema com o INUYASHA!?-perguntou ele, que gritou na parte "INUYASHA", o que fez Inuyasha sair à presa, ainda a vestir as calças, deixando-me ver os seus boxeres, que fiquei aflita...

JESUS CRISTHE!!

Que pernas! Ele deve ir ao "gym", ou então...ENTÃO KAGOME?? ELE É TEU IRMÃO!

Ok...

Quando ele se vestiu e calçou os sapatos veiu ter comigo, e por minha supresa, agarrou-me o braço daquele modo que os namorados fazem...yep, tal e qual...O que deixou Miroku muito abismado com a cena...

Mas o Inuyasha não pareceu ligar, pois já estavamos muito longe de casa, nos dirigindo ao cinema.

Quando chegamos ao cinema, começamos a escolher o filme que iriamos ver. Começamos a descutir, o que chamou a atenção das pessoas ali à volta, mas nem ligamos para isso...

-Vamos ver o "P.s:I love you"!!-disse eu, eu estava à espera de ver esse filme à meses!

-Não, vamos ver o "Hardcor 4.0"!-disse o meu irmão, apontando para a placa onde mostrava o cartaz do filme que ele queria ver...ECKKKKK! Odeio filmes de acção, são tão sem noção...

-EW!!.NÃO, QUE HORROR!-disse eu, dando-lhe um tapa no braço, o que cacabou num habitual "feh".

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ai, estão gostando?...espero que sim...

Reviews! Muitos, muitos reviews!...por favor...T.T


	3. Cinema e Posições

Já estavamos na sala, vendo o filme pretendido

Já estavamos na sala, vendo o filme pretendido...

Acabamos por ir ver P.S.: I love you...n.n!

Ok, continuando com o filme... estava na parte, para mim, mais romantica do filme, onde eles se beijam(N\A: eu não sei se eles realmente se beijam, pois nunca vi o pobre do filme né?T.T...) e eu estava tão emocionada, a chorar e com as pipocas todas molhadas...não de manteiga, mas sim das lagrimas...

E ao meu lado estava o meu irmão, Inuyasha que estava...O-O! A CHORAR!! Estou sem...

Hei, talvez ele tenha um lado sentimental, não o olhem do tipo, "se lamechas!" só porque ele é um homem...os homens também choraram...raramente, mas choraram.

-Inu...e-estas a chorar?-perguntei eu, ainda não acreditava naquilo.

-Claro que não, não vês que tenho uma pipoca no olho?!- disse-me ele, mostrando o olho cegeta dele...pois...estava cegeta sim...-.-"

E lá o ajudei a tirar o raio da pipoca maldita que não queria sair do olho dele...mas o pior não era isso...o pior era...

A posição.

Era assim: eu estava em cima do Inuyasha a tentar tirar a pipoca assasina e ele na poltrona, sentado e quietinho e...corado, tanto como eu... quando finalmente tirei o RAIO DA PIPOCA QUE ME JÁ IRRITAVA, sai do colo dele, mas ele acabou por me agarrar, ficando assim os nossos rostos a centimetros de distância...MY GOD!

Estamos quase a ...quase a ...HELP! SOS!MAYDAY!!

Foi ai que as luzes do cinema acenderam... YES! OUVIRAM AS MINHAS PRECES, NÃO SEI ONDE MAS OUVIRAM!...eu sai imidiatamente do colo do meu IRMÃO, pois "aquela" posição não era a mais formal para estar num cinema... Saimos do cinema e fomos almoçar num restaurante qualquer, masi precisamente KFC´s...

Quando chegamos lá, não havia grande fila, apenas umas 2 ou três pessoas. Quando chegou a nossa vez...

-Bom-dia, o que vai desejar?-perguntou o empregado, que parecia um pouco..."afeminado" se me faço entender?...

-Hum...acho que não vou querer nada afinal...e tu Kagome?- pergontou Inuyasha, um pouco assustado...acho que ficou com medo da bicha...

-B-bem, eu acho que sou vou querer uma maçaroca...sabes, estou sem fome, por causa das pipocas...eh eh...-disse eu...na verdade...ESTOU CHEIA DE FOME! Mas, tal como o Inu, é melhor afastar, e acima de tudo...manter a calma...

Passados alguns minutos...

-Aqui tem a sua maçaroca querida!-disse o empregado perua, e eu peguei aquilo o mais rapidamente possivel, antes que fosse afectado também...-Mas o senhor devia comer sabe? Para encher esses...bicepes...- quando ele disse "bicepes", a bicha tocou no braço do meu irmão, arrepiando-me a mim e a ele...Puxei-lhe antes que ele vira-se para isso também...

Depois de comermos, neste caso, eu comer, fomos para casa, chegando á tarde. Já em casa, à frente da porta do meu quarto, nada diziamos, estavamos ambos com as cabeças baixas para o chão... Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

-Hum, adorei o dia...um dos melhores da minha vida, sabes?-disse eu, tentando ser simpactica... e... adoravél?

-Ainda bem-disse ele, levantando a cabeça, olhando para mim, com certa profundidade... eu fiquei sem reacção...PORRA! Eles adoram usar essa tactica da profundidade em mim, sabem que não resisto...T.T

Mas o que ma deixou sem reacção foi o beijo que ele me deu na cara...que foi bastante demorado, o que me dexou corada, muito corada...Quando ele se apercebeu disso, rapidamente se afastou de mim, também corado...Depois disso, só ouvi um adeus, antes de ir para o meu quarto.


	4. Prenda Supresa

O dia do meu aniversário chegou

O dia do meu aniversário chegou...Finalmente!! Estava à espera disto à dias! Como seriam as pessoas? A comida?...OS PRESENTES?! Ai ai...e se o Kouga aparecese na minha festa? Poxa, lá se ia o meu bolo...esfregado na cara do Kouga...graças ao Inu...

Pensamentos positivos...

Desci para a sala, já que antes me encrontava no meu quarto, a sonhar acordada, com parvoices que só mesmo eu, Kagome Higurashi Taisho, conseguia imaginar.

Como dizia, encontrava-me na sala de estar, a admirar a linda decoração aniviversária (não sei se essa palavra existe), cheia de balões multi-colores, serpentinas que ondolavam pelas paredes, uma grande fita a dizer "Parabéns Kagome!",... Bom, aquilo parecia o Carnaval, mas dedicado a mim...

-Hei k-chan, não devias estar aqui.-disse Miroku, pregando-me um grande susto.

-Porra Miroku, não faças mais isso! Assustaste-me!-disse eu, levando uma mão ao peito, tentando acalmar o meu coração... então, imaginem lã uma pessoa aparecer do nada, como uma alma penada, ao seu lado? Não é muito agradavel, não...

-Hei, gome nasai(1) K-chan! Mas não é isso que vim aqui fazer...viste o Inuyasha?- perguntou ele, por acaso, não o vejo desde ontem.

-Não Miroku, não vi o Inuyasha...agora se me das licença, eu...

-Ah, ainda não me contaste como foi o encontro teu e do Inu...conta.- disse Miroku, interrompedo-me e sendo mais directo possivel, fazendo-me ficar corada.

-Ah...não aconteceu nada de especial!-disse eu, quase gritando e sai correndo dali para fora. Intrometido! Ele que se meta na vida dele! Fofoquei...

-AU!-gritei eu, pois bati am algo e cai, de traseiro no chão! PORRRA! Que merda, eu...

-Desculpa Kagome!-disse uma voz, por cima de mim.

-S-Sr Taisho! Desculpe pensei que fosse...

-Ai, já disse para não me chamares de Sr Taisho, trata-me por pai!-disse o meu padrasto, interrompendo-me...já estou a começar a ficar farta de ser interrompida, sabem?-E pensavas que era o Inuyasha, não era?

Por acaso...

-Não...pai... eu pensava que fosse um mosquito, ou assim...-MAS QUE RAIO ESTOU PARA AQUI A DIZER?!

-Claro, tens uma imaginação tão fertil...-disse ele, dando-me umas festas na cabeça.- Mas se procuras o Inuyasha, ele saiu...disse que presisava que refrecar a cabeça...bom, tenho que ir...até a tua festa, pequena!-disse ele novamente, só que desta vez, ele da-me um beijo rapido na cara, saindo de seguida.

Resfrescar a cabeça? O Inu? Estranho...

O QUE É QUE DEVO VESTIR!? Estou indecissa! Todos lá em baixo, os meus pais, os meus irmãos, os convidados, todos á minha espera... ok... pode ser este!

Eu estava com um vestido azul clarinho, que era justo até ao final das minhas coxas, que apartir dai, era solto, deixando pregas ondoladas, tinha o cabelo solto e ondulado, uma sandália com sola rasa e uma batom incolor... ESTAVA PERFEITA! Agora tinha que descer as escadas... GOD HELP ME...

Quando finalmente desci as escadas, toda a gente estava a aplaudir, a deixar comentários como: " A rainha da festa!" ou então " Que princesa linda!" e lá estava ele...Inuyasha... estava tão bem vestido...

Ele usava um smoking preto, com as calças um pouco folgadas, o que lhe ficava muito bem... he he( risada nervosa)...

-Hei Kagome!-ouvi alguém chamar-me, lá do fundo e vi que era o meu irmão Miroku, que acenava no meio da multidão.-Aqui!

Fui para ao pé dele e ele agarrou-me pelo braço, levando-me para perto do bolo GIGANTE de aniversário que se encontrava no meio da sala, com umas velas gigantes com os numeros "14", o que me deixou supresa...UAU!

-O que foi Miroku-sama?-perguntei eu, ainda a tentar receber imformação.

-Como o quê? Vai suprer as velas!-disse ele, pondo-me à frente do bolo, que era maior que eu...como era suposto suprar nesta besta? Ai vi os convidados e a minha familia a se proximar de mim, com um sorriso nos labios, o que me deixou feliz. Depois da cantiga habitual de aniversário, suprei finalmente, as velas.

Depois disso, só ouvi as pessoas gritarem feitas doidas, malucas, pscicopatas... tal como eu..."

-Hei Kagome!-desta vez reconheci a voz, era o Inuyasha, que se encontrava ao meu lado.-Anda cá.

-?- eu nem consegui dizer nada, pois ele me havia puxado, levando-nos para o quintal da nossa casa, que era enorme, e ainda com o luz do luar, deixava um ambiente um tanto...

-Kagome...enão, estas a gostar da festa?-perguntou ele, olhando-me nos olhos.

-Sim, está fantastica! Os convidados são demais!

-Então espero que aches a mesma coisa do meu presente...-disse el, e sem dizer mais nada, pega-me pela cintura e pelo o pescoço e da-me um tremendo e apaixonado beijo!...

O-O ...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!


	5. Beijos Confusos Safado Incluindo

Eu devo estar a sonhar

Eu devo estar a sonhar.

O meu irmã, Inuyasha, me beijando?...alguém me belisce, AGORA!

-I-Inuyasha! O que te deu?-disse eu, tão corada com aquele super beijão que ele me havia dado...

-Kagome Higurashi Taisho...eu amo-te desde o primeiro dia que te vi...hum...-vi ele estendeu-me a mão dele à minha, ajoelhando-se na minha frente.- Aceitas namorar comigo?

PAROU TUDO!!

E-Ele...me pediu em namoro!! Gente, eu até aceitava, mas...GENTE, ELE É MEU IRMÃO!

-In-Inuyasha...eu...eu não sei…nós...

-A nossa bareira como irmãos não interessa para nada... se nossos pais não aceitarem, azaz...mas por favor Kagome, não negues...eu bem vejo que também sentes alguma coisa, mais que simples carinho...Então?- perguntou ele, deixando sem saida se não dizer...

-Vou pensar...- e dei de frosques de ali para fora.

Pensavam o quê? Que ficasse super contente com algo que me deixa aterrorizada? Eu fugi para o meu quarto e não sai de lá a noite toda, nem quando foi para despedir dos convidados... Nem quando o Miroku me veio perguntar se estava tudo bem...fechei-me do mundo de lá fora...Bom, me fechei no meu quarto.

Acordei de noite, ás 3:45 da manhã, para ser mais exacta...precisava comer...comer e beber...já não aguentava mais, pois eu nem jantar fui...por causa do retardado do meu irmão, que me pediu em namoro...estava na cozinha, a beber um pouco de aguá, até pensamentos passarem por minha cabeça.

"Eu amo-te desde a primeira vez que te vi..." foi esse o pensamento que me veio...Ele me ama...o meu irmão me ama...porra, hein?

Levei o copo já vazio para o lava-loiças, e fui até á geladeira, buscar algo para comer...tenho fome! Quando ia fechar a geladeira, um corpo para atrás de mim, deixando sem change se fugir... deixa-me adivinhar...

-Inuyasha?-perguntei eu, olhando para ele.

-Precisamos falar...-disse ele, começando a se aproximar de mim...

-Inuyasha, não dá, eu já ia mesmo agora...- ele me impede de terminar a frase, pois tinha posto um dos seus braços na geladeira, impedindo-me assim, se sequer fugir... Boa...

-Não! Ainda não me respondeste à minha pergunta...Então...sim ou não?- perguntou Inuyasha, começando a se aproximar de mim, até que finalmente começamos a trocar respirações, fazendo-me ficar aflita... Sim ou Não...heis a questão...PORRA!...Ai, Kami-sama, me ajuda...ainda por cima, estava escuro na cozinha, nós praticamente um em cima do outro, só dava mesmo para ouvir as nossas nervosas respirações, o que dava uma certa sensação...hein, como explicar...

Desconforto? Que desconforto...

Medo? Medo dele?

A-atracção? Talvez?

-Então?- voltou ele a perguntar, pegando no meu queixo...É agora...É agora...nossa...minha vida vai acabar...u.u"

-Inuyasha...pará...pode aparecer alguém e...-nesse momento a luz se acende, revelando as nossas caras e a pessoa que havia acendido a luz...O-O

-Mi-Miroku?- perguntou o meu irmão Inuyasha, saindo de cima de mim (N\A: lembrem-se que o Inu estava empurrando a Kagome contra a geladeira), afastando-se uns bons metros, encostando-se à parede da cozinha, meio assustado...Galinha, viu?

-Ah AH! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que havia algo entre voçês, eu sabia!!- disse Miroku, começando a pular feito doido, parecia uma criança de 5 anos quando vê doce...pula, pula, pula, pula...ta começando irritar, sabem... vou pregar um soco nele, ai Deus se vou...

-Miroku, não é nada do que estás a pensar, eu e o Inuyasha, nós só...bem, nós só...- o que raio digo agora?

-Voçês?- perguntou Miroku, encostando-se à umbreira da porta e tentando todo o custo saber a verdade... e deu AQUELE sorriso...AQUELE!

-Miroku, seu safado, se meta na sua vidinha de hentai, sim?-desta vez que falou foi Inuyasha, que já se tinha desencostado da parede e estava proximo de mim, pondo as suas mãos nos meus ombros, mas ainda olhava Miroku.- Eu sou estou a falar com a Kagome, pois ela não se sente bem...não é Kagome?- perguntou Inuyasha de novo, agora olhando para mim.

-Hum, sim claro...desculpa te preocupar Miroku-sama...podes ir para a cama, eu também já vou...-ao dizer isto, Miroku sai da cozinha, deixando a luz acesa e eu e Inuyasha sozinhos...de novo.

Mas, desta vez, Inuyasha me olhava amoroso, apaixonada, como se estivesse em transe.- Inuyasha eu...- sem poder terminar, Inuyasha me dá um beijo desentupidor-de-pias, daqueles que nos deixam com os olhos arregalados...

Meu Deus... que bom...

Ficamos ali uns bons minutos, antes de ele se separar de mim, olhando-me nos olhos, e certamente ele me pode ver corada como um tomatão...Poxa, que modesta que sou...U.U"...

-Sabes...falas muito...-disse ele, ainda respirando com dificuldade, devido ao beijo...O-O..hehe A sério...eu falo assim tanto? (por favor não respondam)

-Haha, que engraçado...-disse eu, dando-lhe uma palmada no seu peito.

-Mas então? Como ficamos? Sim? O Não? –perguntou ele, receoso.

-Ainda perguntas?- perguntei eu, mas não o deixei responder, pois já o tinha dado um beijo.


	6. Sonhos Retardados e Caras BONS!

Ai

Ai...

Eu e o Inuyasha estamos namorando. É um pouco irónico, pois eu e ele, nos odiavamos muito, nos primeiros meses... Mas agora...

Somos como a àgua e o fogo...hei, os opostos se atraem...né verdade?

Mas pronto, falando de coisas parvas...tive um sonho...u.u

Um sonho parvo...ù.ú...foi assim...:

Personagens: Eu, o Inuyasha e o Miroku ( quando esse safado tá aqui, coisa boa não acontece...)

Lugar: Ué, sei lá...era numa especie de...Universo Alternativo, do tipo do Kami-sama...Hein...n.n"

Resumo do sonho: Eu estava, mais com o Inuyasha, debaixo de uma arvóre, no nosso quintal, fazendo o quê? Se somos namorados, estavamos aos beijos, né?...Dahhh...u.u...Mas bom, estavamos la muito bem, quando aparece Miroku(cara safado ù.ú...) com a minha roupa enterior em cima da cabeça, parecendo um retardado... começa a pular feito doido, a rebolar no chão, uma total bagunça que deixa no quintal... ai chega o meu padrasto, vê aquela porra toda suja( o quintal) e deita a culpa em cima do Inuyasha, que pensa que ele teve a cavar buracos... Ele começa a deitar fumo das orelhas e destruir tudo, encluindo me jogando fora pelo ar! Começo viajando pelo espaço subrenatural, e , quando vou a cair para o nada...

PUM...

É...cai da minha cama, levando o cobertor junto...

-Sonho tosco...-disse eu, levantando-me e saindo para para a casa-de-banho, para tomar um banho...é melhor refrescar cabeça, pois vou sair com o MEU namorado...

Depois de tomar o devido demorado banho, fui até ao meu armário e vesti um top beje da Nike( é muito chique...u.u), uns calcões de ganga justos, pois estava calor nesse dia e uns ténis da addidas (não sei se é assim que se escreve, mas entenderam...)

Desci as escadas até à sala, onde dava a entrada, e lá vi Inuyasha, já pronto...

Gente...sentem-se, por favor...

Se já estiverem, se levantem e se sentem de novo...

Ai, vou falar...

MAMMA MIA!! MY GOD!! PORRAAAAAAA!!

O-O….ai, o Inuyasha estava com o peito de fora…peito nu! Ele só tava com calcões, do tipo surfista...nossa, se eu vosse tubarão, comia-o já...huahuahua!

Sou maniaca sim...

-Bom-dia.-disse ele, se aproximando e me dando um beijo carinhoso, no qual retribui.

-Vais...assim?-perguntei eu, apontando o meu dedo indicador para o seu LINDO e MUSCULADO peito NU!

-Sim, porquê? Não iamos á praia?-disse ele, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo...

Oh, pois é...me tinha esquecido que era na praia...gente, devo ter alzeimer...BRINCADEIRA, HEIN!? Bom, agora vou disfrutar o dia , na praia, ao lado do MEU namorado...3


	7. Sol Ou Chuva

-Olha para aqueles dois

-Olha para aqueles dois...pouca vergonha...-disse uma alma,que parecia estar irritada.

-Ai, Kikyo,deixa-os estar em paz!-disse uma outra alma,que estava ao lado da tal " Kikyo"

-Claro...claro...

Na Praia...

Eu me encontrava na toalha,que nessa mesmo dizia " Too sexy 4 you", a ler uma revista de fofocas...AHHH, o que a Pamela Andersan anda fazendo...Inuyasha estava dando porrada nos meninos que ali passavam,por estarem olhando para mim...credo.

-Por favor,não me mate!-falou um, que estava sendo esmurrado pelo Inuyasha, que não parava de deitar fumo pelas fuças...hahahhah!

-Inu,deixa ele!-disse eu,soltando o pobre cara que já escrevia o testamento.-Porra,não sabia que era assim tão ciumento, vixi!-disse eu de novo,dessa vez dando carinho no cara já com um risode vitória,o que fez o Inuyasha espumar da boca.

-Vamos logo!-disse ele,me puxando para a àgua gelada da praia,que me fez extremecer com o contacto nela.-Ai,ta com frio?Bebé,voçê nem aguentar águazinha morna sabe...-e-ele me tá provocando! Ele já vai ver...

Começei jogar água na cara dele, e ele fazia a mesma coisa, foi então que percebi que estavamos em guerra! As pessoas ali olhando para nós como se fossemos lerdas,outras olhavam com pena,pensavam que estavamos nos nossos ùltimos momentos das nossas vidas e a estavamos aproveitando...

-Inuyasha,chega...-disse eu,saindo da àgua e me sentando na areia quente,que rapidamente se colou na minha pele molhada, mas que rapidamente foi removida. Inuyasha se sentou ao meu lado e só ai demos conta que não havia ninguém na praia a não ser nós,pois dava para ver o cor do sol,que era tão alaranjado como os olhos do Inuyasha. Olhei para ele e vi que ele me obeservava, com carinho e pegou minha mão,me fazendo corar. Sorri e olhei de novo para o horizonte e não via mais o sol. Havia anoitecido.

-Melhor voltar-mos,não?-perguntei eu,me levantando mas nunca largando a mão dele.

-Sim...-disse ele,se levantando também.-Acho qu...-nem pode terminar a frase,pois tinha começado a chover.E NÓS ESTAVAMOS COM ROUPA DE PRAIA! Eu estava morrendo de frio e o Inu tinha deixado o carro em casa! O que vamos fazer?! -!-Kagome,anda,eu sei um sitio onde nos podemos abrigar!

Ele me puxou pelo braço e fomos correndo pela praia,sobre a areia molhada, que me machucava um pouco, mas nada de extravagante. Chegamos a uma gruta grande,que a abertura era uma racha pequena, mas o sufeciente para nós passarmos. Entramos nela e sentamo-nos logo,arfando intensamente. Estavamos molhados da cabeça aos pés, e eu não me estava sentindo muito bem...acho que...vou desmaiar...

OoOoOoOoO

Estão gostando?! então me mandem um review!

º viva...no proximo cap. Vai ter umas cenas...como dizer,calientes...huhuhuhuhuhuhu..."


	8. Noites Calorosas

Acordei em braços quentes,possivelmente do Inuyasha

Acordei em braços quentes,possivelmente do Inuyasha...e não estava enganada. Ele me olhava preocupado, e ai senti as mãos dele na minha cabeça,tentando me acordar. Ai, já estava acordada, e olhei para ele com uma cara de pouco amigos, pois ele já me abanava frenetico gente! Finalmente ele parou e olhou para mim, aliviado.

-Que saco Kagome, voçê me assustou!- Falou ele,me jogando levemente para o lado,mas ainda assim cai no chão,monótoma...Gente, eu não mexia!Não sei se pelo facto de eu estar congeladaou pelo facto de estar quase nua afrente dele...quer dizer,eu estava com bikini, mas ainda assim...revelava grande coisa, não?

-Inuyasha, faz algo de jeito e acende uma fogueira, sim?E aproveita e vai pegar uns paus para faze-lá!-Falei eu, com cara séria, já sentada.

-Não sei se voçê está vendo mas...ESTÁ CHOVENDO! E bastante...-Falou ele, com o seu humor habitual.-Ai, espera parar de chover e vamos para casa!

-Tá, mas até lá... faz uma fogueira! Estou morrendo de frio!

-Eu também, mas voçê não me vê reclamando, vê?!- Ai, foi a gota de àgua, me virei e hamuei...Sim hamuei! Voçês nunca fizeram isso? Parece que não...

-Hunf!...Vira-saco...

-O que voçê falou?- Perguntou ele, com um ar fulminante.

-00" Nada não...n.n"-Disse eu,dando um longo sorriso falso...na verdade verdadeiro, nossa, não sei.

-Eu sei uma coisa que nós podiamos fazer para nos aquecermos...-Disse ele, com um sorriso malacioso nos lábios...OH, eu sei o que ele têm em mente, mas eu não vou fazer isso...pelo menos, aqui. Ele começou se aproximando de mim,com passos lentos, já que estava de pé, e eu apenas me afastava,rastejando, até que acabou a escapatória... Tinha chocado na parede da gruta e Inuyasha já estava perto de mim...Me olhando...me tocando, NOSSA VOU MORRER DE ATAQUE CARDIACO!

-Inuyasha, não acho que...

-Chiu...Prometo que não te vou machucar...vou ser carinhoso...prometo...-Falou ele, com um brilho no olhar...Quem consegue resistir às palavras dele? Ao olhar dele? Ao SABOR dele? Gente, eu não...e aposto que voçês também não...E ai nos amamos.Nossa,devemos nos ter amado a noite toda, pois adormecemos completamente molhados...de suor. Ele dormia, mas eu continuava acordada,pensando no momento que acabamos de ter...Apaixonado, calorento, maravilhoso...Aquele sim, tinha sido o melhor momento da minha vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oi gente! Estão gostando? Espero que sim... Eu falei que ia ter momentos calientes, mas não dessa maneira hentai que estavam pensando...porque esta história não é hentai e...Oh, esqueçam, espero que tenham gostado muito e reviews gente!Sayonnara!X3 Mas ficou pequena dmasi!Xc dsc ai gente, mas espero que gostem!


	9. Confusões

Aleluia

**Aleluia!Aleluia!! Finalmente decidi dar sinais de vida nessa fic! Tava vendo que não...-.-'**

**Bom, não tenho nada a relatar...por agora. Boa leitura.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acordei com os raios do sol atravessando a abertura da gruta e dava para ver que tinha parado de chover. Sorri e olhei para o lado, e lá estava ele. Bem, só de lembrar o que aconteceu ontem à noite...nussa...me sinto quente...oh sim, tou rubra.-.-'

Tentei me lenvantar sem ter que acordar o Inu, o que foi algo extremamente acróbatico, tive que contorcer minha perna toda e virar meu braço e rodar a minha cabeça, até que consigo finalmente me levantar. Nossa, minha costa ta doedo...parece que nem o quimono do Inuyasha ajudou.

Quando finalmente percebo meu estado, tento o mais rápido possivel encontrar minha roupas, neste caso, o meu bikini. Cadê ele, cadê ele? Achei, hehe...mas quê isso? Uma mancha branca? Que raio é isso? Será bosta de gaivota? Não pode, as gaivotas não voam quando chove...parece viscoso...Bom, não interessa nem quero saber. Agora vou ter que ir para casa. Melhor acordar o Inu.

-Hei, Inuyasha...acorda, vamos andando...-falei eu para ele, mexendo no seu braço nu.

-Hummm, só mais cinco minutos mamãe...- Disse ele, se virando para o lado oposto.

-Inuyasha, acorda seu preguisoço! Anda logo! Mexe essa bunda!-desta vez falei mais alto.

-Deixa de encher o saco Miroku!...-Falou ele, se não me tivesse desviado, ele teria me dado um tapa!

-ACORDA SEU CÃO NOJENTO!-Gritei o mais alto que os meus pulmões conseguiam gritar.

-PORRA!-Ele falou, levando as suas mãos até às suas lindas orelhinas-Saco Kagome, porque voçê fez isso?

-Para ver se voçê acordava! Já é de manhã seu boco! Vamos andando!-Disse eu, já na entrada da gruta. Tive que esperar uns bons minutos para que ele se arruma-se.-Finalmente, vamos?

-Ai, acho que tenho aqui o meu celular. Podemos ligar um taxi.-Disse ele, com maior cara de pau...ELE SEMPRE TEVE O CELULAR COM ELE?! Ohh, começem rezando pelo senhor Inuyasha Taisho, pois ele vai morrer...HOJE!

-O QUÊ?! VOÇÊ SEMPRE TEVE O CELULAR COM VOÇÊ?! INUYASHA COMEÇA REZANDO!-Disse eu, começando a lhe dar tapas, pontapés, murros, chicotadas...era pior que Miroku, que no minimo, "só" levava 5 tapas por dia.

-Vixi menina! Se controla! Eu pensava quem não precisava de telefonar ninguém! Eu...

-Inuyasha, a pensar morreu um cachorro!! Voçê se aproveitou da situação! Seu..SEU SAFADO!-Disse eu, o interrompendo e lhe dando um tapa no peito, que nada fez efeito-.-'.

-Kagome, nunca me aproveitaria de voçê! Nunca! O que aconteceu ali dentro vai ficar guardado...para sempre...

-Ta falando sério?

-Nunca falei tão sério Kagome.-Acabando de dizer ele, ele me da o mais carinhosos beijo que minha boca já provou.Hum, por hoje ele não morre...mas só por hoje...Agora to aproveitando ao máximo isto...hehehe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Gente, tá pequeno, mas pelo menos postei! POSTEI! X'D Pelo menos isso...**

**E sabem o que caia bem agora? Reviews...ahhh, eu me alimento de reviews...por isso, mandem, onegai?**

**Bxx**

**SrTaisho**


	10. Interrogatório

Bem, como já sabem(nem devem saber mas pronto-

**Bem, como já sabem(nem devem saber mas pronto-.-'), eu tou trabalhando numa nova fic, a Mudando Minha Vida, mas nem devem querer saber disso...Curtam o cap., que por milagre ta maior...Bxx SrTaisho**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Chegamos!-Falei eu, entrando junto com Inuyasha. Após alguns momentos, não houve resposta.-Ué, será que não está ningué...

-Inuyasha e Kagome Taisho!Só agora?! Onde voçês estiveram?-Nossa, levei baita susto quando o Miroku e minha mãe apareceram de repente na nossa frente, acho que até senti meu coração pulando da minha boca e fugindo dali para fora.-Falem se uma vez pôh!

-Mamãe! Hum...eu, eu...Inuyasha, me ajuda!-Susurrei eu para ele, que se encontrava desesperado. Ele negou e falou para me desenrasacar! Que lata! Já viram o namorado mais vira-saco que arranjei? Só acontece comigo gente!

-Voçê o quê Kagome? Quero uma explicação! Onde voçês passaram a noite? Hã?! Que negócio é esse no seu bikini, Kagome?-Perguntou minha mãe de novo, olhando para o bikini que tinha a nódoa assasina...Mas também me pergunto o que seria aquilo...Mas uma coisa é certa, o Inuyasha ficou vermelhão com isso...quero saber o que é isso AGORA!O-O

-Não sei mãe...voçê SABE Inuyasha?!-Perguntei, fulminando meu olhar para ele.

-Eu...vou andando para o meu quarto...até povo!-E ele sai correndo mais com o Miroku que é um fofoqueiro que até é pior que bicha. Eu ainda vou pegar ele! Eu nem devia ter poupado ele na gruta!

-Então? Eu liguei imensas vezes para voçês e voçês não atendiam! Onde voçês passaram a noite?

AINDA POR CIMA TINHA O CELULAR DESLIGADO! Ohh, eu cou matar aquele cara, ai por Deus se não vou!

Mas tou desconfiando dessa desconfiança da minha mãe...será que ela desconfia que eu e o Inu namoramos? Ai se for isso...tou ferrada!

-Sabe mamãe, no sitio onde nós tavamos, não havia rede e quando finalmente havia rede e iamos ligar, a bateria foi-se!-Disse dando um sorriso sem graça. Por favor Deus, essa tem que colar! Ela tem que colar!

-Kagome Higurashi Taisho, essa não cola! Voçê vai falar tudinho, tim tim, por tim tim! Começa falando!-Não sei porque, mas de repente o cenário se tranforma numa sala escura, sabe aqueles cenários que ta tudo escuro, que para iluminar só tem uma lampadâ iluminado? Pois, essa era o cenário lá da sala, gente parecia interrogátorio! Tou ficando com medo da minha mãe povo...

-Eh, mãe, não posso me ir trocar?-Pois, porque eu ainda estou com o bikini gente.

-Enquanto voçê não falar o porquê de só chegarem agora, não.

-Mãe não aconteceu nada não!

-Tem a certeza?-erguntou ela, aproximando-se de mim, como fazem nos filmes desse jeito-.-'.

-Cla-Claro mãe!

-Então ta. Pode ir.

E eu hein? Minha mãe ta surtando! Ela devia( e deve!) ir ao pscicolgo! Ela ta ficando maluca! Gente, tou com medo...e se ela vira serial killer? Ninguém quer uma mãe assim, pelo menos eu!

Melhor ir para o meu quarto. Melhor.Mudar de roupa, e por ela para lavar, ainda tenho que tirar esse negócio branco daqui! Putz, nem quero saber o que é...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente já tomei meu devido banho e me vesti como deve ser.

Infelizmente, ainda não consegui pegar o meu irmão...esse vira-casaca...Putz! A primeira coisa que vou fazer quando lhe pegar vai ser..."Lhe dar um beijo"...NÃO! Não pense nisso Kagome! Voçê vai rebentar o Inuyasha, e já sei como...huhuhuhu...

-Inuyasha, vem cá, mamãe ta chamando!-Menti, eu tava ao lado da porta do quarto dele, preparando para me vingar.

-Já vou!-Quando ele saiu, eu lhe puxei para dentro do meu quarto, o deixando confuso.-Mas que merda Kagome! O que deu em voçê?

-Inuyasha Taisho, precisamos falar...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ai gente, ta maior, não?**

**Acho que simO-O**

**Bem, quero muitos reviews, ta gente? XD muitos mesmo, eu funciono a reviews.**

**Bxx e até**

**SrTaisho**


	11. Saida

Bom, esta é a segunda vez que posto hoje(tou fera

**Bom, esta é a segunda vez que posto hoje(tou fera !) e então pronto...o que falar? Tou sem assunto! Sou lerda mesmo-.-'**

**Bom, eu fiz esse cap. Escutando a música Four Seasons( pesquise no youtube e vai encontrar, é o encerramento do 3 filme do Inuyasha) e pronto, ficou assim muito para o ...oh esqueça.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Bxx**

**SrTaisho**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Falar sobre?-Perguntou Inuyasha, se fazendo de bobo. E de bobo ele não tem nada ù.ú.

-Oh Inuyasha, querido Inuyasha, não se faça de desentendido...

-Não gosto dessa sua ironia sabe...me assusta.

-Que bom...pois também não é para voçê gostar. Porque voçê não me ajudou lá em baixo com a mamãe?!-Perguntei eu, tentando ser o mais direta possivel.

-Hum, é que...Kagome, me desculpa.-Disse ele, baixando as suas lindas orelhas que...ahhhhh, que consegue resistir a esse movimento? Como já falei, eu não...ai, tenho que parar de olhar para as orelhinhas...se não vou derreter.

-Ah, ok mas só por essa tá? Mas bom, também te queria perguntar outro negócio...Que coisa era aquela no meu bikini? Hã? O que era? Voçê sabe né? Me responda !-Calma Kagome, respira, deixa o garoto falar…-FALA SACO !

-Vixi garota tem calma!

-Se voçê não falar...

-Voçê tem certeza que quer saber o que é aquilo?

-Absoluta! Fala logo!

Bem ele começa falando muito baixinho no meu ouvido, tive até que me por em cima dele(tecnicamente) para poder ouvir e...O QUÊ?! O-O-O negócio no meu bikini é...é...Ai quero morrer que nojeira!

-SEU NOJENTO!!-Dei dois tapas no peito dele, quem ele pensa que é para sujar minha roupa com...com...liquidos pessoais?! Nossa, ecka ecka ecka!

-Eu perguntei se voçê queria mesmo saber...e eu te falei ué.

-Mas voçê não falou que era isso!

-Mas...

-Ah cara, esqueçe...tem sorte que a mamãe não "adivinhou" o que era isso, se não...Nossa nossa nossa! Tenho que ir, vou sair! Combinei com a Sango ir tomar um suco! Adeus!-Dei um beijo tão rapido nele que nem dei tempo para ele aproveitar, tadinho(ironia viu...)

Fui para o meu quarto e tomei um duche muito rapido, que acho que só demorei 2 ou 3 minutos. Vesti um vestido branco, pois estava um dia calorento. Pus um pouco de perfume, que cheirava a sakuras e sai do meu quarto correndo, nem fechei a porta.

Mas já faltava aparecer uma pessoa né? E quem seria o desgraçado?

Nem preciso falar que era o Miroku né?

-Kagome, minha querida irmã! Vem aqui, vem aqui!-Me chamou ele, oh, quando ele começa com "querida irmã" nada de bom sai...

-O que voçê quer?-Quem não desconfia de um cara desses?

-Nada não maninha, só queria pedir um favor a voçê...

-Depende, qual é?

-Voçê não me poderia apresentar a sua amiga, a tal de Sango?

Porque não pensei nisso antes...safado.

Eu sei as inteções desse hentai...e acredite, não são boas. Se ele pensa que que eu vou lhe dar esse prazer, ele esta miuto enganado...mas muito mesmo...huahauhuahuahuahua!

-Mas claro que não!-Fui o mais direta que consegui.

-Hã? O quê? Ah não Ka! Voçê não me vai dar um fora né? Voçê nunca me deu um!

-Oh Miroku-kun...tava na hora de inovar, não acha? Olha, beijos, que tou atrasada!-Me despedi dele e sai dali para fora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nossa, que calor!

E a Sango não chega! Tou farta de esperar por ela, já faz meia hora! Ai quando eu encontrar essa garota!...Ela bem que merecia uns bons tapas na bunda para ver se aprendia!

Mas apesar disso, ela é demais.

Sabem, eu conheci ela ainda garotinha, na escola primária. Na primeira vez que a vi ela tava dando tapas num garotinho, pobre coitado...n.n'

Aviso:Nunca enfurecer a Sango, voçê se arrependaria logoO.o'.

Melhor pedir mais suco, pelo menos até me fartar de...Quem tou vendo ali? Aquele é ...Kouga? Vixi, o bicho vai pegar, não tenho remédio se não me esconder debaixo da mesa! Ai, Deus me ajude, me ajude, que se eu não...

-Kagome? É voçê? O que ta fazendo debaixo da mesa?-Falou um certo youkai lobo. Vixi...

-K-K-Kouga-kun!? Que coicidência!...sabe, tava esperando uma colega minha e...

-Kagome como voçê esta linda!-Fui interronpida por uma cantada barata do Kouga...pera ai, quer dizer que nos outros dias eu não sou bonita? Ò.Ó

-Obrigada Kouga...hum, olha só as horas, a minha amiga me deu um fora viu...hehe, xau ai Kouga!-No momento que me ia livrar do "lobito", como fala o Inuyasha, ele me segura no braço, esse cara MANIACO DESESPERADO! Porque ele não vai nas casa de "meninas"? Lá têm muita por onde escolher, tinha que ser logo eu? MERDA CARA!

-Kagome, porque voçê nunca me deu uma chance?-Porque voçê é um chato, deprimente e um...ah, tem tanta coisa que ele é que nem tenho palavras, bah!-Desde que vi voçê, à dois anos que tenho feito tudo o que podia para conquistar voçê! Porquê Kagome, porquê?

Ai, nunca vi o Kouga assim. Tão sensivel, apaixonado...profundo. Bem, a única coisa profunad nele é o olhar, mas mesmo assim não resisto! Já falei que eu ODEIO(ta bom, adoro XD!) quando eles usam esse jogo de profundidade!

-Kouga, desculpa se feri seu coração, mas eu não gosto de voçê...eu gosto do In...quer dizer, Houjo!-Baita susto levei por um momento, já me ia ferrando! Pobre do Houjo, vai levar tantas...(pobre nada!u.u)

-Ah...ok...pelo menos voçê foi sincera, e isso é que importa...Até Kagome..-Ele falou com um olahr triste e foi embora.

Nossa...o Kouga deu para sentimental? Inacreditável.

Bah, agora eu vou é para casa, ligar para a Sango que FALTOU no nossa saida do suco! Ela nunca fez isso! Bah, melhor andar que falar...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Oi povo!**

**Bem, este é suposto ser o último cap. que posto hoje.**

**Talvez, mas talvez, eu poste amanhã.**

**Bxx**

**SrTaisho**


	12. O pior pesadelo de Miroku

Oi galera, tudo bem

**Oi galera, tudo bem? Sempre, né?**

**Bom, mais um capitulo de Amor Fraternal. Espero que esteja do vosso agrado, e claro, espero que esteja maior...e isso é o que mais desejo...isso e reviews...º-º melhor ir andando, minha mãe me ta arrancando daqui aos tapas...xau ai...Bxx**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ah, eu ainda vou pegar essa menina, me deu um fora na nossa saida de suco...ainda por cima, tive que aturar o Kouga(que estranhamente estava muito sentimentalista pro meu gosto O.o).

Ai, nem vi, já cheguei na minha casa(tecnicamente, nem é minha, mas...PORQUE RAIO TO FALANDO ESTAS COISAS?!)

Vou telefonar já para aquela garota, mas num vou gastar o dinheiro do meu celular, de quem acham que vou gastar?

Pergunta tosca né?

Ora, Miroku claro! Tou já na porta do quarto dele e tudo...huhuhuhuhu...

-Hei Miroku-kun, abre ai a porta!-Perguntei gentilmente para ele, apenas socando a porta dele...

-A-Agora não dá Kagome...tou ocupadooooo...-Nossa, o que ta acontecendo ai? To me assustando a sério cara, ele ta gemendo...Será que...O-O!

-Mi-Miroku, o que ta acontecendo ai, hein? Precisa de ajuda? Que que eu chame o Dr. Barreira?-É, o Dr.Barreira é o melhor médico da cidade... ele pode dar um jeito no problema do Miroku...Pode, né?

-Kagome...n-não à problema não...eu tou b...AI MEU DEUS! VOU MORRER!!

Ai, me tou assustando de verdade...ta sendo torturado lá dentro! Porra, ele ainda é meu irmão! Tenho que o salvar, né gente? Ai, até o Inuyasha saiu do seu quarto para ver o que tava acontecendo...Ai, ai...tou em nervos!

-O que ta acontecendo aqui?...E a que horas voçê chegou?

-AH INUYASHA! Que pergunta mais boba! Deixa disso e entra ai para ver o que ta acontecendo!-Nem deixei ele respirar, empurrei logo ele lá pra dentro, oh, não ia ser eu a entrar ali...ai não não...

...:5 minutos depois...:...

Ai, esses nervos me tão matando...Ai, acho que é a primeira vez na minha vida que realmente me preocupo com o Miroku...º-º, é, que irmã mais útil eu sou...u-u'...Ah, o Inu já ta saindo...bem, ta com uma cara de...nojo. O-O...

-E ai Inuyasha...porque ele tava gemendo daquele jeito lá dentro? Me responda!-Eu já estava pegando o pescoço dele.

-Calma,calma! B-bem...não é nada hentai, por isso, tire já essa ideia...Bem, é que o fecho das calças dele...Bem, ele prendeu o... ...Porra, ele prendeu o "mirokuzinho" dele lá!

"Mirokuzinho"? Que é isso, "mirokuzinho"?Putz, será que ele não sabe falar português? Cara, que lerdo!

-Inuyasha, fala portugês! Não tou entendendo nada do que voçê ta falando ai!

-Ah Kagome, como voçê é ingénua! Ele prendeu o brinquedo dele lá!-Falou ele, quase me dando tapas de tanta burrice que eu tinha...Brinquedo?...brinquedo... Ahhhh, o brinquedo dele... º-º nossa! Tadinho...!

-Credo Inuyasha, temos que fazer alguma coisa né? Não podemos deixar ele assim, sofrendo daquele jeito!-Agora até me assustei com minha preocupação...

-Keh, é pra ver se ele aprende a deixar de ser tão hentai...-Não acredito que ele falou aquilo...Porra, Miroku é irmão dele!...e meu...bah, mais acção, menos conversa!

-Bah, sai da frente!-Empurrei o Inu da frente da porta do quarto do Miroku e entrei lá dentro, sem preconceitos nem nada...

E bem que me arrependo de não ter tido preconceitos...

-Miroku, voçê esta be...-Imaginem a cena: E na porta do meu quarto, olhando para o Miroku sem camisa, só com as calças, tendo as mãos por cima do fecho, e nossa, ele tinha uma cara de dor que até dava dó...Nossa, quem tou tentando enganar, eu tou me matando a rir por dentro X'D!

-Ai, Ai, Kagome, chama do Dr. Barreira! Rápido!-Ele parece alfito(não, acha?-.-')

-Sabe Miroku, eu acho que o Dr.Barreira não vai conseguir arranjar isso...-Ele por um momento ficou me olhando...-Eu acho que isso é mais trabalho pra serralheiro...-Ele agora ficou me olhando assustado...Hei, eu tava sendo o mais sincera possivel...u.u.

-Voçê ta brincado né Kagome? Só pode tar brincando! Eu não vou deixar um serralheiro mexer aqui! NÃO VOU!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Kagome, o serralheiro chegou!

-Ta Inu, manda ele entrar!

Ta, tive que prender o Miroku-kun na cama, com correntes de aço, pois ele tinha partido as de ferro...Mas ai, ele ta suando, ainda por cima ele ta sem camisa, mostrando o peito dele...Ai, será que fiz bem em ter escolhido o Inuyasha? Não sei, se calhar...

-Hei Kagome, sabe o que dava agora mesmo jeito? Voçê fazer ai um strip...nossa, como isso iria aliviar minha dor!

É, fiz bem em não ter escolhido o Miroku...

-Posso entrar?-Ah, o Sr.Serralheiro!-Bem, o quê é preciso cortar?

-Cortar?!NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-E assim que ele viu a broca sair e começar girando feita doida, ele começou rezando de como tava arrependido de ser tão hentai...bem, nem preciso dizer que nesse momento me matei a rir, né? Ele olhou para mim de modo fulminante,e a única coisa que consegui fazer foi...bem, foi sair dali!

Bem, como não tinha mais nada pra fazer, e o Inuyasha tava vendo a desgraça do Miroku, fui para o meu quarto, mais precisamente para o meu computador, bom, ver quem tava online no MSN. Entrei lá, e vi que a Sango tava lá...Ah, eu não disse que ia pegar essa menina?! Vou já ter uma conversinha virtual com ela!

**Kagome " Meu irmão é um cachorro idiota" fala:**

Sango!

**Sango" SEU BOIOLA!! Ò.Ó" fala:**

Ah, Kagome-chan, voçê esta online! Que bom, eu estive aqui a manhã toda esperado voçê no msn e voçê nem dava sinais de vida!

**Kagome " Meu irmão é um cachorro idiota" fala:**

AH PORQUE SERÁ SANGO?! VOÇÊ ME DEU UM FORA NO NOSSO ENCONTRO! UM FORA! VOÇÊ NUNCA FEZ ISSO MENINA!

**Sango" SEU BOIOLA!! Ò.Ó" fala:**

Calma garota!? Seus ferómonas estão em alta, não acha? Desculpa ai se eu faltei né...me esqueci! n.n'

**Kagome " Meu irmão é um cachorro idiota" fala:**

AH mas não foi voçê que teve que aturar um Kouga sentimental!

**Sango" SEU BOIOLA!! Ò.Ó" fala:**

O.O!

**Kagome " Meu irmão é um cachorro idiota" fala:**

Verdade...olha agora tenho que ir...meu irmão ta fazendo uns barulhos de sofrimento, que nem falo...

**Sango" SEU BOIOLA!! Ò.Ó" fala:**

Seu irmão Miroku? º-º'!?

**Kagome " Meu irmão é um cachorro idiota" neste momento está offline.**

**Sango" SEU BOIOLA!! Ò.Ó" fala:**

O.Ó?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bem, finalmente mais um capitulo! Deviam tar a pensar "ela nunca mais posta nem nada"...não né? U.U'.**

**Bom, até! Bxx**

**SrTaisho**


	13. Houjo e a Encomenda ºº

Mais um cap Mais um cap. né gente!? Eu sou tão tosca...-.-'

**Bem, eu quero reviews, MUITOS REVIEWS! E não digam que sou possesiva, pos não sou!...mudando de assunto...Ù.U**

**Bem, esse capitulo foi feito enquanto eu ouvia a musica " U Can´t Touch This"(adoro essa musica xD!!) mas casos à parte... Só espero que gostem...e reviews, ta?hein...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ah, que bom, os sons de tortura finalmente acabaram...-Eu tava já sangrando dos ouvidos, poxa, Miroku parecia uma bicha gritando, todo afinado! Credo, aleluia que finalmente ele parou!

-Isso é o que voçê pensa né Kagome...espera só até ele ver o resultado final...-Inuyasha falou, saindo do quarto.

-Hein? O que voçê quer dizer com isso?-Agora fiquei curiosa...(Mente:FOFOQUEIRA!) Ai, cala a boca!

-Acho que o Miroku ficou gravemente ferido.

Ai...Ai...me...meu coração...como assim "gravemente ferido"?! Quer dizer que aquilo saiu?! Assim, sem mais nem menos?! Avé! Sabe aquelas músicas de tensão, quando uma cena muda logo para dramatica? É mesmo isso que voçê ta pensando, isto já parece filme de James Bond! Nossa!

Ahhh, tou nem ai para o que lhe vai acontecer ou já aconteceu...eu vou é sair daqui e...

#Ding Dong#(que tosco meu deus!-!!)

-Ai, já vou!-Hoje tou sem paçiência para...º-º!

-Oi Kagome.

Já devem tar vendo quem é, né? Claro, é ele mesmo, é o...

HOUJO!

Ai, para os que já se esqueceram, eu falei pro Kouga-kun que o MEU namorado era o HOUJO e não o INUYAHSA...já devem tar vendo a situação que me encontro, né...ai, ele deve vir perguntar o porquê de...

-Ah, Kagome, eu vim aqui porque o Kouga me falou que...-É agora, meu mundo vai se auto-destruir(Bem, que rainha do drama que eu sou, hein?), ele vai falar tudo e...-voçê era minha namorada! Foi voçê que falou isso Kagome?! Foi? Que bom, quer dizer que voçê gosta de mim!? Ai, que não me aguento!

º-º! Que bicha hein!?

Ah, mas voltando à conversa...O QUÊ?! EU GOSTAR DE VOÇÊ?! NEM QUE AS VACAS TOSSAM!!HAHAHAH, QUE LINDA PEGADINHA QUE SERIA, EU, SER NAMORADA DESSE...DESSE...AI NEM ENCONTRO PALAVRAS!!

Teria sido lindo se tivesse dito isso...u.u'

-HaHaHa, como esse Kouga é engraçado hein?! Eu, gostar de voçê?! Não, não, eu não gosto de voçê não, eu já tenho namorado viu!-Ai, espero não o magoar muito...

-Ah...desculpa então...e quem é o seu namorado? É o Kouga?-Ai, que mente burra, Meu Deus...se eu tinha dito ao Kouga que o Houjo era meu suposto namorado, ainda vem perguntar isso...mas claro que respondi o que devia e...

-É querida maninha...quem é o seu namorado?-Porra, tou ficando farta de ser interrompida e...º-º MADRE MIA! Tinha que ser ele...nãooooooo!!Quem será, hein? O Miroku não pode ser, ele não pode andar, e mesmo que andasse, andava todo aberto...a minha mãe não gosta de se meter na minha vida pessoal...nem meu padrasto, então...-.-".

Inuyasha.

-Ah, o seu namorado não é o vizinho do lado, que mora no baracão?-HEI, ELE...

-É verdade Kagome?-Mau, esse Houjo...

-É sim, sabe, eles se conheceram de uma maneira tão estranha, ela tava brincando na lama e ele mal a viu, a confundiu com um porco e agora...são tão felizes que até partilham a mesma cama.

-MAS QUE PORRA VOÇÊ TA FALANDO, CARALHO?!-Poxa, acho que eu me soltei demais...O Houjo andou uns seis passos para trás, com gotas na testa e com ar assustado, o Inuyasha simplesmente olhava para mim, supreendido...é, eu caso esse efeito nas pessoas-.-'...quando falo &#(...voçês entederam...

-Ela toma medicamentos para a raiva? Ou ela não tomou hoje?-Quem o Houjo pensa que é para falar essas merdas de mim!?

-Isso, ou então ela ta de ressaca!-Inútil...ò.o Eu pelo menos não fico espumando da boca e cantando lá as músicas do Vavá e do Márcio quando toma chaxaça!

-Voçê...FORA!-Disse isto dando chutes no Houjo e fechando a porta com tanta força que até me assustei-E voçê...oh, voçê vai ficar pretinho...por todo o lado...

-T-Todo?!

-Todo...sem execções...

-Kagome...voçê não esta bem, voçê está possuida!

Possuida, eu?! HAHA, que graça...muita graça...

-Eu já lhe mostro quem está...

#DING DONG#

Fui de novo interropmpida pela campainha nogenta que interrompe nos melhores momentos!

-QUEM É?!-Eu já estava por os cabelos de tanta interropeção.

-Hum...revista Playboy Srt...Srt.Kagome?-Hein?!

-Hã?! Como voçê sabe meu nome, voçê...voçê me anda perseguindo, seu HENTAI!?

-...Ta, assine aqui...e aqui...e aqui...e rubrique aqui...-Ta feito, ta feito, ta feito e já rubriquei, mas ainda fiquei na mesma, sabe..-.-'-Obrigada, aqui tem.

Hum? Tem aqui um pacote pesado, dizendo"Frágil"(imagino...-.-")...mas porque tava em meu nome, hein? Será que...será que é por isso que meu dinheiro desaparece misteriosamente todos os meses? Ai, para ser da Playboy, só pode ser do...

-Ah, daqui isso ai, é meu.

COMO É QUE É?!

-Dá ca isso, seu baka! Até parece que isso aqui é seu! Não vê que foi o Miroku que encomendou?!-Foi o Miroku...né?

-Claro que não foi o Miroku, fui eu que encomendei!

PADRASTO?!

-Porra...

-Foi o padrasto que encomendou?!-Eu tava em, choque, ele não pode fazer isso, ele é tão...porra, ele é meu padrasto!

-Sim, qual é o problema?

-Qual é o problema? E então e a mamãe?!

-Hein? Kagome querida, isso ai não é para mim não, é para o Miroku! Ele me pediu a mim que encomendasse, e eu pedi ao Inuyasha que fizesse isso por mim...

Caralho, agora me baralhei.

-Mas então...o meu dinheiro?

-Ah, isso ai fui eu que tirei.

MÃE?!

-Porquê?!

-Kagome, uma mulher têm as suas nessecidades e eu tenho as minhas...como fazer compras. Percebeu?

Porra, que familia de merda que fui arranjar, me baralham a cabeça, depois me baralham ainda mais e depois é roubar meu porquinho-mealheiro! Eu sou a reencarnação de uma avarenta desgraçada...só pode.


End file.
